


2 AM?

by Tasfanfics



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Divergent, Divergent AU, F/M, First Dates, Hospitals, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasfanfics/pseuds/Tasfanfics
Summary: Beatrice Prior, a nurse, finds love when she least expects in an unusual setting for romance.





	2 AM?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Divergent series. All rights belong to the amazing Veronica Roth. This is just a little idea that crossed my mind of Tobias and Beatrice (FourTris) in an AU.

     I saunter from one bed to the other, checking on the patients in this wing of the ER, giving small smiles and assurances, a tray loaded with gauze and antiseptic in my hands. Typically, during this time of the night, it’s only me and Shauna who work in this side of the ER, but since she got down with a fever this morning, she couldn’t work, leaving me with a lazy, annoying intern – Lynn. Just as I finish passing by the patients, all with injuries like broken bones and cuts that need stitches, I will myself to sit down for a minute, loosening my tight ponytail slightly when I hear Zeke- our head- run to me, asking me to stitch up a man.

 

“Beatrice, this guy came in with a gash in his leg. Evaluate his condition please, and stitch him up. Anyways, you know your work.”

 

“Oka-” Before I can even finish talking, he’s gone, and I tighten my ponytail, ushering to the guy to follow me. “This way,” I say, smiling gently at him, receiving a half-smile half-wince in return.

 

Putting on my gloves, I rub some local anesthetic around the wound as well as some antiseptic, my eyes focused on preparing the suture needle.

 

“This shouldn’t hurt,” I say like I do with all my other patients, instantly reprimanding myself for my foolishness when he smirked. _He barely even seemed in pain when he walked in, save for the wince, and now I treat him like a child. Great. Focus, Beatrice!_

“Well, if you’ll be the one stitching me up, I doubt I’ll be even feeling it.” His mouth twists into something between a smirk and smile, and I look at his leg, starting to stitch the gash up, trying to keep my hands light on the wound.

 

I finish stitching up the wound, wrapping a piece of gauze over it, just an extra precaution I like to take, to keep the stitches safe at first.

 

“So, Beatrice, am I clear to go?” he asks, his tone carrying a hint of playfulness.

 

_Who is this guy? Well, he’s very handsome, his voice is enough to make me swoon, and- Damn it! Get it together!_

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Sir?” he asks, chuckling.

“What am I supposed to call you? The man with a gash on his calf, who came to the ER at 2 A.M. ?” I ask, flustered. If anything, I don’t like to be made fun of because of what I say.

 

“Woah, calm down. I’m Tobias,” he says, “And I’m extremely grateful for your services, Beatrice.”

I take off my gloves, tossing them in the trash before wiping my sweaty palms on my blue pants. “It’s my job. You just need to fill a form before you can leave.”

 

“Can you help me?” he asks, his eyes like that of a mischievous boy, a grin plastered on his face. “I can’t really walk.”

 

 _Oh, come on. You can walk just fine!_ “Sure,” I say, “Just take small steps to get your leg moving again.”

 

His arm looped around my shoulder while I stabilize him with a hand on his back, we walk – he limps – to the front desk. I leave him there for Lynn to help him finish the paperwork, and I go to check up on some other patients. It doesn’t take long for Lynn to come find me again, tapping my shoulder.

 

“Tris, that guy you stitched up is saying he needs to see you,” she says, “something about needing you to look at his leg because it hurts.”

 

I sigh. “Okay. I’m coming, right away.” I finish the patient at hand first, taking my time before walking to the front desk.

 

“What is it?” I ask, my voice showing a hint of irritation. If he really were in pain, Lynn would’ve gotten him along.

 

“Lynn here.” He points with his thumb. “Helped me out. I don’t think you remember me, but I’ve been coming here frequently. Can we talk in private for a second?”

 

_Shit. How could I forget him? Tobias Eaton, famous military hero, the youngest leader in history of our city._

“Well, maybe later. I should get back to my spot in case a patient needs me. I came only because I thought you needed something to do with the stitches.”

 

“I’m sure Lynn could cover for you for a few minutes. Right, Lynn?”

 

I look at Lynn who nods and smirks at me. _Ugh, of course she would do something like this just to make snarky comments about it later on._

“Alright, you only have a few minutes.” I fold my arms, unsure where this is going. My heart seems to pick up the rhythm, and my palms become sweaty.

 

He smirks, raising his eyebrows. “That’s all I would need.” _Okay. Now, I’m nervous._

***

I lead him to a hallway, which is not necessarily quiet, but that’s the farthest I’m willing to go. Tobias leans against the wall on one of his shoulders, which I couldn’t help but notice give away to muscular arms and chest. _Stop, Beatrice. Focus!_

 

“So, what did you need to talk to me about in _private_? A job offer?” I ask sarcastically.

 

“Haha.” His stare is unwavering as he looks into my eyes. “Beatrice, I think…I think I like you. Would you go out on a date with me?” He rushed out the last bit so fast I thought I heard him wrong.

 

“Me? Are you sure you’re not mixing up between me and some other Beatrice?” A bitter laugh escapes my throat. This must be some type of twisted game. Last time one of the guys who worked here asked me out was because of a dare ‘Go out with Beatrice. Dude, did puberty even pass by her? Oh my god, and her nose? Don’t even get me started.’

 

“Of course not. I don’t even know another Beatrice. Please accept.”

 

“Are you trying to humiliate me? Because you can just do that without making me go out with you.”

 

My cheeks are flushed, anger coursing through my veins. The tears I so hardly tried to fight off started to fall on my cheeks, and I instantly wiped them off, wanting to walk away.

 

“Beatrice, I don’t know what are you referring to, but I promise, I have good intentions.” He extended his hand, swiping his thumb on one cheek at a time before cradling my face in his palms.

 

I could feel my heartbeat in my throat now. _What is gonna happen?! God, please, don’t make him kiss me._ He rests his forehead against mine, and instead of closing my eyes, our eyes lock in a trance where our worlds seem to meet. For the first time, I notice his eyes have a streak of light blue in them that contrasts against the dark blue. I notice how rough yet gentle his palms are against my face.

 

“Give me a chance, will you?” he asks, and all I can do is nod. “My number is with – actually wait, when does your shift end?”

 

I check my watch. “Thirty more minutes.”

 

“I’ll wait for you then. Maybe we can get an early breakfast, then I can drive you home?”

 

 _Woah. Is this really happening?_ I don’t know whether to smile or run away, but I manage a nervous laugh that escapes my throat. “Okay.”

 

“Okay. I’ll wait for you then.”

 

 

 

And, this is how I met the love of my life, Tobias Eaton…in the emergency room at 2 A.M. Well, I _am_ a nurse after all, so it actually makes sense. Does it? Damn it, who cares? Love is love. It comes when you least expect it.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is totally appreciated!


End file.
